Fear the Walking Dead: Wrath
"Wrath" is the fourteenth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the twentieth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Stefan Schwartz with a script written by Kate Barnow. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 2nd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Wrath" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 3.67 million people, which is up by .18 from the previous episode. * Actor Rubén J. Carbajal is credited as Ruben Carbajal in this episode. * This is the third episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Stefan Schwartz. It his second episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Ouroboros". * This is the third episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Kate Barnow. It is her third episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "Grotesque". * This is the sixteenth and final appearance of Chris Manawa; dies in this episode. He is the second main character from the show to be killed off. The first was his mother, Liza Ortiz, who was killed off in the season one premiere, "The Good Man". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Brandon Luke; dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Date of Death". * This is the third and final appearance of Derek; dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Date of Death". Quotes * Madison Clark: Strand? * Victor Strand: What now? * Madison Clark: Two American guys showed up last night. They were in an accident. The guy that was driving their truck was killed. * Victor Strand: That's tragic. And? .... * Victor Strand: Travis can't know they're here. * Madison Clark: If I get rid of them, then we don't get the truth about Chris. Or I know, I suspect, and I don't tell Travis? Isn't it his right to know? * Victor Strand: The old rules of conduct no longer apply. .... * Alicia Clark: Can we kick them out? Seriously, they're actually awful. .... * Alicia Clark: Travis, I'm sorry. I feel like I pushed Chris further away by being so... * Travis Manawa: No. You were scared. You had every right to be. Look... Chris... he's sick. I couldn't see it. He's my son. .... * Madison Clark: Travis... you kept your promise to Liza. You did. She asked you to protect him, and in this world... this new world, where the rules are different and always changing, that's exactly what you did. He's safer where people understand him. * Travis Manawa: I want to believe you. * Madison Clark: I know. That's not going to happen right away. I'm gonna make you a promise. I'm gonna hold on to it for you. Remind you every chance I get until you do believe it. You belong here. .... * Victor Strand: Let me ask you something, what keeps you going? In this world, what gets you up in the morning? * Madison Clark: My kids... Nick, Alicia. * Victor Strand: That's right. With her, you've got this amazing young woman, this amazing young woman who you wake up to every single day. And with Nick, it's the hope that he's out there, alive. * Madison Clark: He is. * Victor Strand: And the hope that you'll see him again. I have that hope with Thomas. But now the... It's a dark place, Madison. Do you think Travis can survive losing that hope? * Madison Clark: He's already broken. That'll kill him. See also External Links Episode links * * * * * * Series links ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:Stefan Schwartz Category:Kate Barnow Category:Christian Agypt Category:David Alpert Category:Brian Buckner Category:Pablo Cruz Category:Adam Davidson Category:Dave Erickson Category:Luisa Gomez de Silva Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Avram Kaplan Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Brett C. Leonard Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Alan Page Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Arturo Sampson Category:David Wiener Category:Kim Dickens Category:Cliff Curtis Category:Frank Dillane Category:Alycia Debnam-Carey Category:Colman Domingo Category:Mercedes Mason Category:Lorenzo James Henrie Category:Karen Bethzabe Category:Kelly Blatz Category:Paul Calderon Category:Dayton Callie Category:Ruben J. Carbajal Category:Raul Casso Category:Alejandro Edda Category:Danay Garcia Category:Ramses Jimenez Category:Andres Londono Category:Kenny Wormald Category:Maria Antonieta Zapien Romero Category:Cairo Bermudez Category:Francisco Estrada Category:Amanda Flores Category:Denitza Garcia Category:Alfredo Herrera Category:Alfonso Jarquin Category:Cuauhtli Jimenez Category:Adolfo Madera Category:Emmanuel Vega Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Luciana/Appearances Category:Jeremiah Otto/Appearances